


Swag

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Una casetta in mezzo al niente da costruire con le proprie mani.





	Swag

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Sai cosa,” commenta Antonio, rimettendo a posto il vetro che ha appena rotto per averlo fatto volare con troppa forza contro la parete in cui andava incassato, “preferivo quando non c’era questa _magia_.”

“Mh? Quando passavamo il tempo a spararci addosso?”

“Non ci siamo mai _sparati addosso_ , Jake,” commenta serafico, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con una passata dell’avambraccio. “La mia cosca potrebbe aver sparato addosso alla tua, e viceversa. Non ci siamo mai mirati a vicenda.”

“Perché non c’eravamo mai esposti a vicenda.”

“E poi ci siamo rifatti,” ribatte con una certa malizia. Jake volta la testa di scatto, ma il sorriso imbarazzato è ben evidente anche a quella distanza. “Ma il punto è sempre lo stesso: prima era tutto più facile, il forte era più forte e il debole era più debole. Ognuno badava ai suoi interessi. E tutto sommato vivevamo tutti bene, eravamo tutti ricchi sfondati, più o meno.”

“E i taccheggi, e le estorsioni, e i crimini, e le fughe della polizia.”

“Ricordi quando ti sei nascosto nel barcone dei rifiuti speciali e la polizia ha preso a inseguirti lungo il fiume?”

“Cos’è che rimpiangi di quel _delirio_ , Toto, seriamente?”

Antonio si stringe nelle spalle, asciugandosi ancora il sudore, a disagio per il sole che ormai è al suo zenit. Aimatopolis non esiste più, e nessuno se l’è sentita di riempire l’enorme buco che sorge adesso al suo posto: gli abitanti e i commercianti – quelli sopravvissuti, almeno – si sono spostati già da mesi negli altri insediamenti di Nocturnia. Probabilmente la Città del Sangue non sorgerà mai più, o almeno mai più come prima: ma Antonio Cavalieri è di una testardaggine senza pari, e la casa sull’ansa del fiume, anche se la magia a volte gli impedisce di controllare gli arti come vorrebbe, prima o poi sarà in piedi. Non sa se ci andrà a vivere con Jake, a non far altro che pescare e osservare la corrente, o se invece non prenderanno anche loro la strada di trasferirsi altrove, in un’altra città… o in un’altra Landa, adesso che la magia glielo permette. _Dimitri e Miguel non sono tornati… e neanche la vecchia Giovanna._ Non sa se la piccola Ruby verrà mai a trovarli. _Potremmo andare noi da lei… a far cosa? A farci_ difendere _da lei?_

“Rimpiango i tramonti.”

“Ma quelli ci sono ancora.”

“Non sono più belli come quelli di un tempo,” insiste Antonio. Jake scuote la testa e impasta la malta.


End file.
